


Box of Chocolates

by kiimigi



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, jealous Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiimigi/pseuds/kiimigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions were nothing new for Makoto, it’s been happening since middle school but that doesn’t mean he or Haru had to like it. Honestly, Makoto hated that his good intentions were mistaken for flirting sometimes. And Haru…Makoto had learnt early in their relationship that Haruka got jealous. He absolutely hated all the attention that Makoto got, but honestly who wouldn’t when practically the entire school was making not so subtle attempts on your boyfriend.</p><p>Aka Makoto gets a box of chocolates and Haru gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Chocolates

“Makoto!”

 

A shout made Makoto stop in his tracks, turning to see one of his classmates running to meet him.

 

“Oh, Hey Ami. How can I help you?” He asked, but at the same he stole a glance on his wrist, worrying his lip.

 

“Um…I-I just wanted to say that I really appreciate all the help you’ve given me and you know I really liked hanging out with you.” She said fiddling with the material of her skirt when she had caught up.

 

“I liked helping you too.” Makoto flashed her a polite smile.

 

“Really?!” the girl in front of him immediately lit up, eyes growing wider and smile widening to show more teeth.

 

“Yeah. But-” Makoto looked at this watch again “- I’m actually running late for something, so can we talk later?” Makoto continued, already inching away.

 

“Wait!” Ami’s hand flew up catching Makoto’s wrist, Makoto flinched back, surprised by the contact. “Sorry.” She let go with a blush, her hand fall back to her side. “I-I actually just wanted to give you this, as thank-you gift. I know how much you like chocolate.” She said, diverting her eyes to the side as she held out a fancy looking paper bag for Makoto, with no doubt chocolates in it.

 

She fidgeted on the spot for a while as Makoto just stared at it before he flashed yet another of his classic stunning smiles, making her cheeks burn up.

 

“Thank you, Ami” he said, taking the bag. “But you didn’t have to. You’re my friend so I like helping you out.”

                                                                                                                   

“Well that’s it-” She started to go back to fiddling with her hands again.

 

“Well see you tomorrow, Ami. Thanks again for the chocolate.” Makoto said turning on his heels, waving as he started to jog out of campus, smile on his face, and in a flash he was gone.

 

“Bye.” She whispered to nobody but the wind.

 

 Makoto glanced at his watch one last time as he practically sprinted through the busy streets of Tokyo. Apologizing to people he accidently bumped into. He hadn’t been late on purpose, first his lecture had ended late then Ami had stopped him. Not that he blamed her but he was curious why she seemed so nervous, it was just him after all.

 

By the time he rounded the corner to their meeting point Makoto’s forehead shone with a thin layer of sweat and his breath was slightly laboured but he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the man in front of him.

 

Haru.

 

The dark haired man with eyes that sparkled like the ocean hadn’t noticed his arrival yet and he was currently crouched on the side of the pavement, scratching a small cat behind the ear, the cat itself pushing into his hand. Haru looking down at it with a content look in his eyes and a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

 

Makoto quickly dug through his pockets, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture. However the sudden noise of the shutter going off scared the cat, which scurried off, leaving Haru who shot Makoto an irritated look.

 

“Sorry for scaring Maru off.” He smiled as he walked to close the distance between them. He knew haru didn’t really like getting his picture taken but sometimes Makoto couldn’t help himself, especially when haru was being so cute.

 

“You’re late.” Haru said as he slowly straightened up, blue eyes meeting green ones.

 

“I’m sorry for making you wait, but my lecture ended late.” He said standing by Haru’s side.

 

“What’s that?” Makoto followed Haru’s gaze to the bag he was holding.

 

“Oh, Ami gave this to me. You remember her, right? The girl I was helping. It was a thank-you gift.” He explained, holding the bag up so haru could have a better look.

 

“Looks expensive.” He remarked, taking account the elegant baby blue bag with delicate black wording.

 

“Huh? Really? I’ve heard of the brand before but I didn’t think it was that expensive. I hope Ami didn’t spend too much money!” Makoto looked down at the bag. He honestly didn’t want to become a burden to Ami.

 

Haru simply rolled his eyes, starting to walk down the path in the direction of their apartment. Makoto smiled and trotted (after him) to catch up.

 

“So how was your day, Haru?”

 

“Good” Makoto smiled down at Haru.

 

“How was training?”

 

“Good. The coach really knows his stuff.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” Makoto said with a slight nod before comfortable silence slipped over them. This had become sort of a routine for both of them. As both of their new schools started and Haru started his new training they quickly found themselves too busy but on days that their schedules did lined up, they would always meet up on the corner of the block near their colleges so they could walk home together. It was a far fetch from the walk home together every day along the bay that they were used to but it was something and both were happy and welcome for the company.

 

“And yours?” Haru said suddenly in his normal monotonous tone, still keeping his eyes on the pavement in front of him, with no ocean to distract him now. “How was your day?”

 

“Hmm, I guess it was pretty okay, finals are coming up so it’s going to get pretty busy but the lectures are good.”

 

Haru hummed to show that he was still listening.

 

“Oh yeah! Nagisa called, said he may come to visit during the holidays. It’ll be nice, we haven’t seen him in a long time. He also said he tried to call you but you didn’t pick up.” Makoto cocked his head towards the shorter male, a prompt for the other to elaborate.

 

“I forgot to bring my phone. “

 

“Haru!” Makoto whined. Haru knew Makoto didn’t like it when he purposely didn’t bring his phone. Scared that something would happen and he wouldn’t be able to get hold of the dark-haired male.

 

“But you should really call him back sometime. He looks up to you, you know”

 

“I know”

 

The walk was short- well, short compared to what they were used to – and they soon arrived outside their small apartment complex. Makoto cracked the door open, allowing Haruka to enter first before closing the door behind himself. Putting down his things, including the bag of chocolates, on the kitchen table. Makoto gave a long stretch of his back, giving a long satisfied sigh as he made for his room to change into some more comfortable clothes.

 

“Hey Haru, you can help yourself to the chocolates if you want.” Strolling back into the living room, now wearing sweat pants and a simple t-shirt, he called out to haru “Hey Haru, do you want to cook or – “

 

He stopped when he found the black haired man in front of the baby blue bag, one hand gingerly holding a small card. Eyes trailing back and forth obviously reading whatever the card said. Noticing a small furrow in his eyebrow, makoto decided to investigate.

 

“What’s that?” He asked, moving to stand next to Haru, trying to look over his shoulder.

 

“There was a card.” Haruka said in his normal monotonous tone, but Makoto detect slight irritation in his voice. Haru held the card out for makoto, which he took, quickly scanning the contents.

 

Makoto immediately felt his face burn up

 

 

_Dear Makoto,_

_Thank you for all the help lately_

_I was hoping we could spend more time outside of school together, so I can get to know you better._

_Hopefully as more than friends_

_Love~Ami_

 

 

Makoto reads it again and again, staring at the beautifully written words. His face getting redder and redder with each pass as what she really meant finally sunk in. Fully aware that Haru was watching his every move.

 

“I-I’m sorry Haru! I didn’t know” Makoto stuttered out, his head snapping up. “I promise I’ll turn it down! Me and Ami- we aren’t like that! Please don’t be mad, Haru” He pleaded, desperate for Haru to understand.

 

“I didn’t even say anything.” Haru said, staring of to the side, his brows furrowing even more than before.

 

“You know I wouldn’t. Please don’t be mad” Makoto positioned himself back into Haru’s line of sight so the shorter male was forced to look at him.

 

“I’m fine, Makoto.” He looked away again “At least it was expensive.” He mumbled with a slight pout on his face.

 

“Haru!” makoto whined again, even if he had no intention of accepting this girl’s affection.

 

“I’m going for a bath” Haru brushed past Makoto and without another word slinked into their bathroom. Makoto contemplated on knocking on the door when he didn’t hear the water turn on but banished the thought when he heard the muffled sounds of the water running and he knew he had lost Haru to another world. Makoto let out a long sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, taking a glance at the card before replacing it back into the blue bag, picking up the entire package and depositing it in the fridge for later. Makoto let out another groan, he should have known this would happen.

 

Confessions were nothing new for Makoto, it’s been happening since middle school but that doesn’t mean he or Haru had to like it. Honestly, Makoto hated that his good intentions were mistaken for flirting sometimes. And Haru…Makoto had learnt early in their relationship that Haruka got jealous. He absolutely hated all the attention that Makoto got, but honestly who wouldn’t when practically the entire school was making not so subtle attempts on your boyfriend. But it hadn’t been this bad since Kisumi visited. Makoto let out a groan remembering that disaster.

 

The muffled sounds of the water continued in the background and Makoto guessed that Haru would be in there for a while. Makoto had one or two pieces of work that he needed done but instead of getting his materials he picked up his apron from where it hung and with clumsy fingers managed to the tie it around his neck and waist. If Makoto tried hard enough he could remember the last time Haru had taught him how to cook. Makoto straightened his shoulders and rolled up his sleeves, putting a brave face on as he stepped towards the kitchen counter.

 

\---

 

When Haru finally stepped out of the bathroom, his fingertips were slightly pruney and his hair was still wet as he continued to dry it with a towel over his head.

 

Haru sniffed the air

 

He knew that smell

 

Following his nose he arrived at their small kitchen, a small smile gracing his lips at the sight of Makoto labouring over the kitchen top.

 

“Makoto.”

 

Makoto jumped at the sudden noise but thankfully didn’t drop anything he was working on.

 

“Haru.” He replied turning around and all of a sudden his eyes are wide and his face turned a shade that resembled a tomato. Because Haru was standing here. But he wasn’t just standing there. He was standing there in a shirt. But not any shirt.

 

It was obviously not one of his own. He wasn’t swimming in it but it hung from his shoulders enough to show it wasn’t made for him. The hem of the shirt just long enough to brush against the back of his thighs as he strolled across the kitchen. Sliding into one of the chairs around their kitchen table. Maybe it was the way the clothes hung from his shoulders a bit or the way the collar dipped just enough to tease or maybe it could just be the fact that Makoto liked seeing Haru in his cloths but makoto could feel the warmth spread quickly in his face as he forced himself not to stare.

 

“Mackerel?” he asked, Makoto smiled when he heard the anticipation in his voice.

 

“Yeah, just the way you like it.” Makoto put the last touches of the two dishes before untying his apron and carried the dishes to set one in front of Haru and one in front of himself as he took the place opposite Haruka.

 

“I really am sorry about just now, Haru” Makoto locked eyes with the dark haired male.

 

Haru simply shook his head slowly “Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong.”

 

Makoto nodded but continued. “But I still I hate making you feel bad.”

 

“Not your fault.” Haru said bluntly, Makoto smiled glad that Haru feeling better.

 

Balancing his chopsticks on his hand gracefully, thanking Makoto for the meal before cutting a piece of mackerel for himself, popping it in his mouth.

 

Haru hummed in pleasant surprise, Makoto doing the same.

 

“Not bad.” Haru complimented already popping another piece in his mouth.

 

“Thank you, Haru-Chan” Makoto smiled, proud of his own cooking for once. Haru gave a little irritated growl at the use of his old childhood nickname but was too busy eating to nag Makoto properly.

 

Makoto had improved on his cooking skills since moving to Tokyo but by no means was he as good as Haru who had spent years perfecting the art of cooking but it was a pleasant treat to eat someone else’s home cooked food for a change. Makoto and Haru spent the night like that, eating mackerel and chatting about their day, swimming and their friends and some random unimportant topics, both content and happy in each other companies.

 

When they were done, smiles on their faces and bellies full, Makoto rook their plates away and ,despite insisting against it, Haru helped wash up. Once they were done, Makoto dared to steal a quick kiss on the top of his head, smoothing the soft black hair with one hand as he did. Haru pouted at the unexpected contact but none the less stood on the tips of his toes and returned the action and stole a quick kiss on the tip of Makoto’s nose. The taller male giggling as he did, because Haru had barely reached. Haru’s pout deepened. “Your too tall Mako"

 

“I’m sorry Haru-Chan” he leaned down a bit for Haru.

 

 “Hey Haru?”

 

“Hmmm”

 

 “Do you want some chocolate?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little thing.  
> As always comment/Kudos/feedback to help me improve are always appreciated \\(^U^)/
> 
> -KIImigi


End file.
